


When Texts to Strangers Turn into Men in Black Suits

by HopscotchChalk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Being Walked In On, Fluff, Funny dad moments, Hints of mental abuse, Homophobia, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sexual Content, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopscotchChalk/pseuds/HopscotchChalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe where Iwazumi just started college and has different friends. Iwaizumi accidentally interrupts Bokuto and Akaashi having sex and he has to make up for it so Akaashi Dares him to call a random number, but he isn't allowed to hang up, the person he calls has to. The person he calls is Oikawa, and their love slowly blossoms from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Just a Dare

Iwaizumi’s mornings were usually greeted with sounds of worn shoes against wax floor,, but on this particular day he was greeted by the voice of his idiot best friend, Bokuto “Hey Iwaizumi, me and Akaashi are going to hang out at my place later if you want to join,” Bokuto was practically yelling through the phone,, “this is an honor for you so you better be there!” Without giving him time to deny the offer, Bokuto hung up.

“I guess I'm going then.” Iwaizumi rolled out of bed and trudged towards his closet to get dressed. He grabbed the clothes closest to him and threw them on without any second thought. He then made his way into the kitchen and found his dad making breakfast. “Morning Dad, why are you up so early.” He kept walking closer to the counter rubbing his as he asked. “I have to head to work, so I thought I would make you some food.” He was humming a tune as he stirred some eggs around in a pan, just like a grandma in a movie.

“Bokuto invited me to his house later, can I go?” He already knew his dad would say yes, he always did. His dad knew Bokuto was a good kid and didn’t have any problems with him. His dad quickly walked over to him and elbowed him in the side and laughed a little. “Are you guys finally gonna hook up, huh Hajime?” Iwaizumi sighed, “Dad do you even know what that means.” His dad smirked and thought about it for a second. “It’s like when you hang out together and play video games a lot right.” Iwaizumi just shook his head and laughed, “No Dad, not even close.” “Well whatever it is I know you like it.” His dad has had the idea that he liked Bokuto since the first time he found out Iwaizumi was gay, but his idea was very incorrect.

“No dad, I don’t like him. Plus, he has been dating Akaashi for a while now.”

“Well that’s too bad.” Looking a little disappointed, his dad handed him a plate, said bye, and was off to work. He quickly ate his food, and put his dishes in the sink. 

He made his way over to the couch in the living room, turned on the T.V. Several minutes later he heard a chime coming from his phone, it was Bokuto.

From Bokuto: You remember my address right

From Bokuto: Come over sometime around 2

From Bokuto: Make that sometime after 2, like 2:30-ish

-

-

Iwaizumi stood at Bokuto’s front door and knocked several times but he never answered. He proceeded to knock, louder this time, but the door still didn’t open. ‘Well he should be expecting me, I'll just go in it should be fine’, he thought to himself. Luckily Bokuto wasn’t very responsible and always left his door open. He walked into the house and took his shoes off like he normally would. He started looking around to find Bokuto and Akaashi but they weren’t in the living room or kitchen, so he proceeded to the bedroom. “Hey Bokuto, Akaashi, where are you at?” Several loud thuds followed shortly after he asked. “DON’T COME IN, WAIT IN THE LIVING ROOM!”

Iwaizumi didn’t need any further explanation to understand what was happening behind that door, and frankly, he didn’t want to.

He walked back into the living room in the most uncomfortable silence he had ever experienced. It was interrupted with the occasional quiet conversation and sounds of panicked shuffling coming from Bokuto’s room but he couldn’t tell what they were saying or doing. Finally Bokuto came out of his room, practically running Iwaizumi’s way.

“What the hell dude, its,” Bokuto walked into the kitchen, checked the clock and walked back, “ 1:58!” 

“And? You said be here at 2.”

“Yea, then I said after, the key word here is after.”

“Why does it matter?”

“I have needs Iwaizumi, and so does Akaashi.”

“My bad.”

That conversation ends with smart remark and a disappointed look from Bokuto, and then Akaashi as we walks into the room. He stops when he is directly in front of Iwaizumi. He sighs and scratches the back of his head, “No offence, but you are the biggest cock block ever.” He looked at Bokuto, and then back at Iwaizumi with a mischievous and smile and laughed under his breath, “You are gonna make it up to me right?” 

Iwaizumi looked a little panicked, “Yea I don’t think so.” Akaashi laughed a little louder and patted him on the back, “That’s not what I meant,” after posing like the thinker for a few seconds he went back to his normal posture, “How about a dare?”

Iwaizumi didn’t reply, he just gave Bokuto and Akaashi the biggest what the hell face he could muster. “Come on it’s just a dare.” At this point it was fairly obvious he wasn’t going to get out of this just be refusing considering both Akaashi and Bokuto were chanting, “Do it.”, over and over again. Iwaizumi groaned, “Fine. What’s the dare?” Apparently they had no idea what they wanted him to do because they were quietly discussing it in the corner while he was waiting for his punishment for not reading in-between the lines of Bokuto’s texts.

Bokuto seemed a little enthusiastic about it, every now and then he would hear, “Oh what about this!”, followed by a smile and a maniacal laugh. He wasn’t worried about what they were going to decide though, he just had to get whatever it was over with. ‘I wonder what it’s gonna be, maybe make me eat something completely disgusting. Bokuto would do that.’ He scratched his head, and checked the time, 2:26. “Guys, this is taking forever. Get on with it.” Iwaizumi groaned and showed them his phone, “See it's been 28 minutes.”

Akaashi seemed confident as he walked back over to Iwaizumi, “Okay you ready Iwaizumi?” Iwaizumi shrugged, “Yea, lets get this over with.”

“You have to call a random number that me and Bokuto just made up. Rules: you can’t hang up on the person you call, they have to hang up on you.” Bokuto was laughing really hard, holding his stomach and pointing at Iwaizumi, “Human interaction, your favorite.” Akaashi reached his hand out to Iwaizumi, “Now give me your phone, i’ll type in a number.” 

Iwaizumi reluctantly called the number Akaashi put in wondering what kind of person would pick up. ‘What if it’s an old woman yelling at her cats, or a little girl, or a business. I really don’t want to do this,’ Iwaizumi imagined all the possibilities of what could happen only making him hate the situation even more.

The phone rang twice, then someone picked up the phone, “Hello, Who’s this?”

Iwaizumi froze, he was amazed at the voice he heard. It was a guy, probably about his age, and he sounded attractive, at least to Iwaizumi. “Are you gonna talk, I can hear you breathing.” The person on the phone was giggling as he spoke, “Are you nervous or something?” 

Akaashi patted Iwaizumi on the shoulder and whispered, “You have to say something.”

“Hi, I'm Iwaizumi.” His voice was quiet and awkward, he had no idea what to say. He didn't know why he was so nervous, it's just a stranger. 

“Well I'm Oikawa, why did you call? It is from school or something?”

“No.”

“Okay, then why don’t you tell me.”

“I was dared to call a random number.”

“Why?” How was he supposed to answer, that’s embarrassing. Maybe he could make it subtle.

“I accidentally interrupted my friends, and they are making me pay for it.”

“So they were having sex or something?”

Iwaizumi groaned, “Yea.”

“You could have just said so, we are big kids here right.” Oikawa paused, “Wait how old are you?” 

“I'm 19.” You could hear the excitement in in Oikawa’s voice when he heard him say that. It sounded like something fell because Iwaizumi heard a couple thuds in the background, but he didn’t question it.

“NO WAY! I’m 19 too!”

“It's not that cool honestly.” Iwaizumi was actually kind of glad he called a guy his age, he was scared it was going to be a crazed cat lady. This was way better.

“Anyways, are there any rules about the dare?” 

“I'm not allowed to hang up, you have to do it. That’s pretty much all.”

“So I'm like god,” Oikawa sounded way too happy about this. “I only decide the fate of Iwa-chan”, He said in a dramatic voice.

“Don’t call me Iwa-chan.” He sounded a little aggravated, after all he doesn’t know this person and he already has a pet name for him.

“But it’s cute, Iwa-chan.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“What are you going to do if i don't stop?” Iwaizumi thought about it for a second, he couldn't just expect Oikawa to listen to him. He would just have to beat him at his own game.

“I'll just call you Shitty-kawa, how's that.”

Oikawa let out a heavy sigh, “Fine, I won’t call you Iwa-chan.” Oikawa sounded a little disappointed.

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome,” he paused, then laughed under his breath, “ Iwa-chan.”

They continued talking for several hours about random things, from favorite colors and foods, to more personal things. Its turned out that Oikawa way gay too, but Iwaizumi didn’t think anything of it at the time. He just thought he was annoying and wanted him to hang up.

“Oikawa can you please hang up, i'm tired.” He could tell just asking wasn’t going to work but he had to at least try.”

“But i want to talk some more, this is going to be the only time we talk after all.”

“Please just hang up.” 

“Can we make a deal?”

“It depends.”

“How about I'll hang up if I can save your number in my phone-” 

“Done.” Iwaizumi interrupted him before he was finished, he was eager to get off the phone. His hand was cramping and Bokuto and Akaashi have been eyeing him the whole time he was on the phone.

“I’m not finished Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi had argued with him about calling him Iwa-chan at least 10 times, but in the end he could tell it was pointless and just had to deal with it. 

“And you have to promise to talk to me everyday, okay?”

“Why do i have to do that?” Iwaizumi wondered why Oikawa would want to talk to him everyday, they had only just found out the other existed today.

“You're just fun to talk to. So do we have a deal?” There was something deeper behind what he was saying but Iwaizumi didn’t have a clue as to what it was.

“Fine.”

“You have to say it so I know you aren’t lying.” OIkawa was very persistent.

“I promise, now hang up.”

“Bye Iwa-chan, I'll text you tomorrow.”

With that being said, Oikawa hung up the phone. Iwaizumi seemed exhausted and threw his phone on the other end of the couch. He slouched down in the couch and turned his head and saw that Bokuto and Akaashi were all over each other.

“He finally hung up guys.”

They both turned to look at Iwaizumi and Bokuto started laughing.

“You and Oikawa will be like this soon I'm sure.”, Bokuto leaned over and kissed Akaashi once more and all Iwaizumi could do was stare. He started blushing at what Bokuto had said. 

“He isn’t my boyfriend you ass, quit teasing.” Iwaizumi wasn’t mad per say, he just knew he would have those words stuck in his head all night. That's just how he was, he pondered on meaningless jokes for way too long and always ended up freaking himself out with his thoughts.

Of course Akaashi had to join in on the fun and pick on him too, “Not yet at least.” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and sat back up on the couch. His phone vibrated, and when he checked it he saw that there was a message.  
From Unknown Number: Goodnight Iwa-Chan.


	2. Dream Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Iwaizumi talk and Iwaizumi realizes he might like Oikawa.

It was dark, and Iwaizumi couldn’t see anything, couldn’t feel anything either, but he could hear. He could hear a voice, a soothing voice. Like a church choir, the melody, the lyrics, the dissonance, all wrapped up into one person, tied in a perfect bow. This voice was captivating, he wanted to listen to it forever, but his time was cut short when the harsh beep of his alarm clock signaled that it was 6am.

Iwaizumi sat up and rubbed his eyes, he thought about how it was too early to be up, just like he does every morning. He slipped on his house shoes and walked over to his door but right as he was about to open it, his dad knocked. “Hajime, good morning.”

Iwaizumi opened the door with a puzzled look on his face, his dad never comes to his door in the morning. “Good morning dad?” It sounded more like a question than a statement but his dad didn’t seem to notice. He probably took it as some of the sarcasm Iwaizumi was full of.

“Why are you at my door?”

“Can a loving father not tell his son good morning?” His dad was laughing a little, he was probably up to something.

“Dad, not to be rude, but what do you want?”

“So, you stayed at Bokuto’s house later than usual,” he paused and looked around the room for some reason, “ and I was wondering if you, ya know, hooked up?” Iwaizumi blushed at the thought, his dad had probably googled what it meant. Iwaizumi could tell by the way he asked this time.

His Dad burst out laughing when he saw his reaction, and got up and ran into the living room. Iwaizumi grumbled and tried to ignore his dad’s habit of picking on him.

He sat back down on his bed and looked around his room until he suddenly thought of the phone call last night. He started thinking about Oikawa, how he sounded, and the dream he had just had. He thought that maybe it was Oikawa’s voice he dreamt about but he couldn’t tell. 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 20 minutes had passed, and he was still sitting on his bed thinking about the guy he had never met. His image was only a silhouette of mystery in his mind. 

Iwaizumi thought that maybe Oikawa had already texted him considering how much he wanted to stay in contact with him. He would never admit it, but he was actually hoping he had a text from him so he would have a reason to text back. 

He picked up his phone and check his messages, nothing. There was nothing. ‘What if he wasn’t serious about texting me, should i text him and ask. I still have his number,’ Iwaizumi thought to himself before going back to find Oikawa’s number. He typed something, deleted it, typed something, and deleted it again. Iwaizumi had no clue how to ask, but he figured maybe he should be straightforward with his and say that he actually liked talking to him. “Why is this so hard?” he grumbled. His phone vibrated in his hand as he pondered on what to do.

From Unknown number: Aren’t you gonna text me Iwa-chan, you promised.

To Unknown number: Well I was about to text you actually.

From Unknown number: Oooooh. Did you miss me Iwa-chan??

To Unknown number: Hell no i didn’t.

From Unknown number: Hey Iwa-chan?

To Unknown number: What?

From Unknown number: Did you save my number yet?

To Unknown number: No.

From Unknown number: You should save it for me.

To Unknown number: Fine

Iwaizumi added Oikawa's number under contacts as Oikawa (Dream Guy), because of the dream he had had the night before. He wasn’t going to tell Oikawa that though, its was too embarrassing. He had talked to him once and was already dreaming about him. He didn’t know Oikawa well, but he knew he was the type of person that would never let it go. 

To Oikawa (Dream Boy): There I saved it, happy now.

From Oikawa (Dream Boy): What did you save it as Iwa-chan?

To Oikawa (Dream Boy): I saved it as Shitty-Kawa of course.

From Oikawa (Dream Boy): You’re so mean Iwa-chan. Hey do you want to know what I saved your name as?

To Oikawa (Dream Boy): No not really, I don’t care.

Of course he wanted to know what he saved it as, who wouldn’t want to know. 

From Oikawa (Dream Boy): I saved it as Iwa-chan <3

To Oikawa (Dream Boy): Why the heart?

Iwaizumi face had grown hot from reading that, but why? It was only a heart, it could mean nothing at all. It did mean nothing at all, he didn’t even know him. 

From Oikawa (Dream Boy): I don’t know, you just seem like you’re special. Like you deserve a heart. Sorry if that’s weird. Want me to change it?

To Oikawa (Dream Boy): No, it’s fine. Keep it that way.

After he said that, Oikawa teased him and said he liked it cause he was just like a girl. He certainly was acting like one. He was blushing about every single thing Oikawa texted, for no reason at all, and things like a little heart beside his name made him smile. Iwaizumi had no idea why this stranger Oikawa had such an effect on him, but that just made it harder to leave him alone.

They had been texting each other for about an hour before Iwaizumi had realized that he hadn’t eaten anything all day so far. He was so hungry his stomach hurt, so he told Oikawa that he would talk to him later that night. Oikawa complained about it but it didn’t take him long to say bye Iwa-chan followed by a heart, which of course got Iwaizumi all worked up before he went downstairs to get some breakfast, which was more like lunch now.

His Dad was still home, he said that since he went in early the day before he could go in later than usual. Iwaizumi started making himself some noodles before his dad started asking him questions.

“What took you so long to get down here, Hajime?”

“I was just talking to a friend dad.”

His dad’s face had a weird grin on it, Iwaizumi should have known not to tell him he was talking to a friend. He never talked to anyone other that Bokuto and Akaashi. He should have just told him it was Bokuto, but now it was too late.

“Is it a guy?” His dad seemed really excited which isn’t normal for dad’s whose sons were interested in men. At least he supported him, maybe a little too much sometimes though. 

“Why does it even matter, it's not a big deal.” Iwaizumi tried to hurry to his room to eat his noodles in peace but he wasn’t fast enough, his dad was already in the hallway blocking his escape.

“Then why is your face red Hajime,” His dad stopped in the middle of his sentence and smiled even bigger, "Is he your boyfriend?”

“No dad.” He tried to walk past him but it didn’t work, not even close.

“I want to meet him.” 

Iwaizumi almost dropped his food, why would his dad want to meet Oikawa. He hasn’t even officially met him yet. 

“Yea, I want to meet him Hajime, bring him over sometime. He can spend the night or something.” Iwaizumi didn’t understand why he was offering to let Oikawa spend the night, but Iwaizumi actually thought that it would be fun. He could finally put a face to a name.

“Fine, I’ll ask if he wants to come over this weekend.” Iwaizumi tried to sound like he wasn’t the slightest bit happy about it, but he was fighting back a smile with all the strength he had.

“Great, let me know what he says.” Iwaizumi’s dad finally let him go back to his room and was now back on the couch like nothing had happened.

Iwaizumi opened his door and sat at his desk to eat his food. He looked over at his phone, Oikawa hasn’t texted back. Iwaizumi was a little sad, but he shouldn’t be, he was the one who told him he had to go.

“Wow, I'm so weird today.” Iwaizumi threw away his empty noodle cup and laid back down on his bed. He thought about Oikawa, how maybe he liked him. He knew it was too soon to tell if he liked him or not but there was something about his voice that drew Iwaizumi in. Even more importantly, Oikawa actually liked talking to Iwaizumi, and that made him feel like he was worth something.

To Oikawa (Dream Boy): Hey, do you live near Tokyo? I want to meet you in person.


	3. I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi worries himself over stupid things, and Oikawa opens up about something from his past.

From Oikawa (Dream Boy): Please wait a little bit Iwa-chan. I'm busy.

What could he busy with, he has talked to him almost constantly for the past day and a half. Iwaizumi did what he said and waited patiently for a couple minutes, or maybe it was an hour, he couldn’t tell. He was nervous that Oikawa didn't’ want to meet him and thought that he was creepy now. ‘What if Oikawa lives really far away, I'll never be able to meet him.’ Iwaizumi’s thoughts kept getting worse by the second, he was pulling himself into a darkness that wasn’t pleasant like his dream was. He was still clutching his phone waiting for a reply. Iwaizumi laid back in his bed trying to calm his thoughts. Not too long after that, he fell asleep thinking of Oikawa and the answer that he never got.

-

-

Iwaizumi woke up, drool on his cheek and crust around his eyes. Was he crying in his sleep, he didn’t know why, he couldn’t remember what he dreamt about either. He stretched and washed the drool off of his face then realized it was almost midnight. He was about to crawl back into bed when his phone started ringing, it was Oikawa. Iwaizumi was under the assumption that maybe Oikawa was trying to figure out a way to let him down easy and that's why it took him so long to reply. He was prepared for the worst. He picked up his phone, let out a deep breath, then answered.

“Hey Oikawa, I’m really sorry I asked to meet you. I know it’s a little too soon to want too meet you, we have only known each other for a day. So I'm sorry, please don’t think I'm weird.” Iwaizumi didn’t give him any time to say anything when he first answered the phone. 

Oikawa sighed before he started to talk, “Man, so we aren’t gonna meet. I was kinda excited but if you don’t wanna-”

Iwaizumi interrupted him quite excitedly, “NO, I DO, I WANT TO MEET YOU! I just thought...that...because you didn’t reply, that maybe…” He was stuttering and couldn’t say full sentences. “I thought that maybe you thought i was weird or something and didn’t have any intention of actually meeting me.” Iwaizumi’s voice had gotten quieter when he spoke.

“Iwa-chan, why would you think that?” Oikawa was laughing, why was he laughing.

“Well, you didn’t reply.

“I said I was busy, i had to clean my house with my mom and help her make dinner. After that I washed dishes and took a shower. I can’t just talk all day, silly Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi blushed, he didn’t know why and he was glad Oikawa couldn’t see him. Maybe it was because he did like Oikawa after all. Everyone always talks about “Love at first sight”, but Iwaizumi didn’t believe in that. He just came up with his own theory, maybe he could fall in love with someone just by hearing their voice, he didn’t need to see him.

“I am so stupid.” Iwaizumi whispered, but Oikawa heard him anyways and when he spoke next he sounded like his voice was an octave higher than usual.

“Did Iwa-chan get sad that I wasn’t giving him any attention,” Oikawa loved picking on Iwaizumi, it amused him to no end, “Poor, poor Iwa-chan.”

“I wasn’t sad, damn Shitty-kawa.”

“It's okay, you don’t have to be mean. Just admit that you missed me and were sad.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because if you don’t admit your feelings, then I won’t tell you my address.” 

Iwaizumi groaned and scratched his head, Oikawa was playing a good game. He knew all the right buttons to push.

“Fine, I missed you Oikawa.” Iwaizumi’s heart was beating so hard he thought it might explode, he did miss Oikawa, and he knew it. 

“And, come on Iwa-chan. You were sad I wasn’t giving you attention right?” Oikawa was still laughing but it was obvious he was trying to be quiet about it.

“And I was, a little sad…, “ Iwaizumi paused for a brief moment to regain his composure, “..that you weren’t giving me attention.” Even it just seemed like a joke to Oikawa, Iwaizumi was being completely honest. It was a little scary to him, how he could so attached to someone, to their voice, and to everything he didn’t even know yet. 

After picking a little more fun with his precious Iwa-chan, Oikawa told him his address. He actually lived within 10 minutes of Iwaizumi which was pretty cool. They talked about a good time to meet up when neither of them had plans. It was gonna be on Saturday, 3 days from now.

“So Oikawa, I know I just asked to hang out on Saturday, but do you want to spend the night. We could hang out in my room and play games, and my dad kinda wants to meet you.”

“You were talking about me, what did you say Iwa-chan?”

“I said you were my friend.”

“And then what did he say?”

“He asked if you were my boyfriend.”

Oh really?” Oikawa seemed really interested in the conversation, especially since the subject was about him now.

“Yea, I told him you weren’t but he didn’t believe me. Then he said he wanted to meet you and that you could spend the night sometime.”

“So your dad is okay with you being gay? That’s weird.” Oikawa seemed a little confused when he asked, it's not like it's weird that a father would be supportive of his kid.

“Well it’s not really that weird is it?” 

“Well,” Oikawa seemed sad when he started talking this time, it was a lot different than his usual cheerful voice, “When I told my dad I was gay, he yelled at me and kicked me out of the house. He said I wasn’t right, and called me a disgrace. I told my friends what happened and they had the same reaction, they told me I was disgusting and they didn’t want anything to do with me anymore.” Oikawa was crying, and it broke Iwaizumi’s heart. Behind his cheerful voice, he was suffering. “But I moved in with my mom and she didn’t care, she said she would love mee no matter what. It’s cliché I know.” Iwaizumi didn’t know what to say, he had no idea at all. 

“I’m sorry Oikawa.” That’s all he could think of, Oikawa had just told him something extremely personal, and all he could say was sorry.

“It’s okay, besides, I have you now right Iwa-chan. You’ll still be my friend and talk to me everyday right?”

“Yes.”

“Even when i’m annoying?” Oikawa was still crying, he voice was cracking every time he said a word.

“Even when you're annoying.”

“You have to say you promise, so I know you aren’t lying.”

“I promise Oikawa.” 

“Okay good, cause you are stuck with me now.”

“Well you're stuck with me too so we’re even.”

Oikawa started laughing, and Iwaizumi was amazed that he would change his emotion so easily. He was just crying, and Iwaizumi said some corny joke and all was well again. 

“Hey Iwa-chan, I'm tired.” he yawed, obviously he overdid it, but it was cute.

“Then go to sleep.”

“Don’t get sad when I'm gone Iwa-chan.”

“I won’t, now go to sleep. I’ll text you in the morning okay.”

“Okay, Good night Iwa-chan.”

“Goodnight.”

Iwaizumi hung up the phone and flopped down in his bed and tried to go to sleep, but he couldn’t, he wasn’t tired anymore. He just laid there for the rest of the night, staring at his ceiling with a stupid smile on his face. Of course he was thinking about Oikawa, he knew he wanted to make him happy, after all he heard him cry. He definitely liked Oikawa, and he didn’t care if it was weird, Oikawa made him feel different than anyone else he had ever talked too. Oikawa was amazing. Iwaizumi decided that he would make Oikawa forget everything that happened, he would get rid of that pain and make him love himself no matter what anyone else thought.

“Saturday huh.”


	4. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi and Oikawa meet for the first time.

Those three days passed very slowly especially during his college classes. All he could think about was Oikawa and how he wondered what he looked like. If he was tall or short, what his hair looked like, random things that was curious about. Not that it would matter, he would still be the guy he became attached to over the past week and his appearance wouldn’t change the way he felt.

He talked to Bokuto and Akaashi about him meeting Oikawa, Bokuto said something's about how Iwaizumi and Oikawa were going to “Bone”, but Iwaizumi had no idea what that meant. Akaashi didn’t really have anything to say about it, he just smiled and patted Iwaizumi on the back and went about his day.

-

-

It was Friday night and neither Iwaizumi couldn’t sleep because Iwaizumi was supposed to pick Oikawa up the next morning, and they were both “To excited to sleep.” Iwaizumi tried to text Oikawa but instead they ended up calling each other and talking all night long. It was mostly Oikawa talking about what they were going to do and how he couldn’t wait to be able to hang out with a friend again. It reminded Iwaizumi of when Oikawa cried over the phone a couple days before. It reminded him the Oikawa didn’t have a lot of people who he could depend on, except his mom and Iwaizumi. Not that he was complaining, but it was sad.

Oikawa ended up falling asleep while he was still on the phone, Iwaizumi didn’t hang up. He laid in his bed for an hour or so just listening to Oikawa’s breathing, and the hushed words that slipped out of his mouth every now and then. Iwaizumi was about to hang up when he thought his heard his name on the other line. Oikawa was talking about him in his sleep, and after that, Iwaizumi couldn’t hang up.

In his dark room, he laid listening to shallow breathing of the guy me might love, and wearing that stupid grin he had worn since he had been dared to call a stranger.

-

-

Iwaizumi woke up to the sound of his alarm clock beeping, he had only gotten two hours of sleep but for some reason he wasn’t tired at all. The first thing he did was check his phone, he had a messages from Oikawa, which made him feel special. It meant he was the first thing Oikawa thought about in the morning, or at least that’s what he hoped it meant.

From Oikawa (Dream Boy): You know you snore Iwa-chan

From Oikawa (Dream Boy): Really loud actually

From Oikawa (Dream Boy): You should wake up now

From Oikawa (Dream Boy): COME GET MEEE!

Iwaizumi laughed and put his phone down and didn’t reply. He got out of bed and went to the back of his closet and put on his nice clothes. A light blue button down shirt, the sleeves went down to his elbows, and some black pants that he had only worn once because they were too fancy for his taste. He left the top 2 buttons undone on his shirt and he brushed his hair for the first time in who knows how long. He even cleaned his room up the night before to make sure Oikawa would have enough room to put the guest futon in his room.

He walked into the kitchen half expecting his dad to be there to question why he was dressed so nice, but he was still sleeping. He grabbed his keys and went to his car, he entered the address Oikawa gave him in his GPS and was off to find him.

His hands were sweaty against the steering wheel and it only got worse the further he got, he could feel the butterflies in his stomach like people would say in romance movies. Iwaizumi felt like he was turning into a cliché at this point.

The gulped as the GPS said, “You have arrived at your destination.”

It was nice house, it had a fenced in yard and it looked pretty small. He got out his phone to text Oikawa, but the door to the house opened. A guy walked out, he was wearing flannel pajama pants a white tank top. He was tall and well built, Iwaizumi could tell he took care of himself. He had brown hair and the closer he got he could see that he had beautiful brown eyes as well.

Iwaizumi stepped out of his car and stood beside the open door, “Oikawa?” His voiced cracked immediately and he couldn’t help but whispering shit, luckily Okawa didn’t hear. “Yea Iwa-chan, who else would I be?” Oikawa was wiping at his eyes, it looked like he just woke up.

“Well Iwa-chan, as you can see I still need to change so come on in, you can meet my mom and I will show you my room.” He grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand and proceeded to walk back into his house dragging him in.

As soon as they got in the house, Oikawa’s mom was standing there waiting for them.

“So you are the famous Iwaizumi huh, it’s nice to meet you, I’m Tooru’s mom.” She held out her hand to Iwaizumi and he took it without a second thought. Iwaizumi respected her before he even met her, after all she was the only person who cared about Oikawa besides him.

“It’s very nice to meet you too Ms. Oikawa.”

She leaned over to Oikawa and grabbed his arm, “He is super polite Tooru and he has a nice handshake, he’s a keeper.” She winked at him and Oikawa blushed. Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa, he was just as beautiful as his voice was and he had the pleasure of seeing him blush.

“Mom you know it’s not like that.”

“But it could be right?” She was just like Iwaizumi’s dad, super supportive and always jumping to conclusions, not that they were bad. 

“Well I'll leave you two alone now.” She turned around walked into what Iwaizumi assumed was her bedroom and let them do whatever they were gonna do. Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi again and grabbed his hand once more. He had no idea how Oikawa was doing that without any problems at all, Iwaizumi felt like he was going to melt.

“Come on Iwa-chan, I want to show you my room.”

When he opened the door he saw that Oikawa’s room was almost empty except the furniture. He had colorful blankets and pillows and a rug on the floor that probably dated back to the 70’s but he didn't have a lot of personal things.

“Hey Oikawa?”

“Hmm?” It didn't really sound like he was listening, he was rummaging through his closet trying to find something to wear. 

“Why don’t you have a lot of stuff in your room?”

Oikawa stopped what he was doing and turned around with an obviously fake smile on his face. “My dad threw all my stuff out before I moved in with my mom,” His smile was gone and he was on the verge of tears, “He paid for most of my stuff anyway so i guess he had the right.” He was breaking down right in front of Iwaizumi, and he couldn’t stand seeing him that way.

Iwaizumi walked over to Oikawa, who was a little taller than he was, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and hugged him with all the strength he had in his. 

“I-Iwa-chan, T-that...hurts.” he sounded like he was a little out of breath so Iwaizumi loosened his grip a bit. Oikawa was hugging him back and sniffling on his shoulder. 

“Hey Oikawa, it’s okay now. I’m here and I'm not going to let you be sad.”

Iwaizumi wiped the tears off of his face and Oikawa started to smile. 

“Sorry I'm such a crybaby Iwa-chan, it’s just a touchy subject. It happened last month so I'm not exactly over it.” Oikawa wiped his face and started looking through his closet again. “Dang Iwa-chan, why did you have to dress so nice. Now I have to try extra hard to find cool clothes.” Oikawa picked a shirt out of his closet that was similar to Iwaizumi’s except his shirt was short sleeved and a tan-ish color. He took off the tank top he had on a threw it on the floor. Iwaizumi practically stopped breathing at the sight of Oikawa half naked, he had the perfect amount of muscle to make anyone drool over him. Oikawa put his shirt on and looked at Iwaizumi with a scared look on his face. 

“Uh...what Oikawa?”

“Iwa-chan, your nose is bleeding.”

Iwaizumi wiped his nose with his hand, and sure enough there was blood on it.

“Iwa-chan that’s so gross, there is a bathroom right there. Go wash your hand!”

Iwaizumi ran to the bathroom and washed his face and hands. Thankfully his nose didn’t bleed much and he didn’t have to walk around with a paper towel to wipe it. He walked back into Oikawa’s room and saw that he was fully dressed with some white pants and brown shoes on. He had done his hair and everything.

“Well, what are you staring at. I know I'm gorgeous but it's a bit rude Iwa-chan.” Oikawa stuck his tongue out and ran his hand threw his hair.

“Well let’s get going Oikawa, do you have a bag packed yet? Like with clothes and stuff.”

“Yea, let me get it.” Oikawa picked up an old bag off the floor and Iwaizumi grabbed it from his hands. “What are you doing Iwa-chan.”

“Im being polite, I don’t want to let your mom down now do I.”

He laughed and rubbed the side of his neck while still looking at Iwaizumi, ”Maybe mom’s right.”

“About what?” Iwaizumi asked with a confused look on his face.

“About you being a keeper.” Iwaizumi’s face grew hot and he immediately turned around and tried to cover his cheeks without looking suspicious

“What is it, why did you turn away?” Oikawa walked in front of Iwaizumi and peered into his face with a look of surprise.

“Are you blushing Iwa-chan, how manly.” Oikawa tried to peel Iwaizumi’s arm away from his face but it didn’t work, Iwaizumi was stronger than he was. 

“Hey Iwa-chan?”

“What?” Iwaizumi asked with his arm still covering his rosy cheeks.

“Where are we going.”

“Well I wanted to go to my house first and figure everything out later.”

Oikawa grinned and poked Iwaizumi in the side, “I see how you roll, Iwa-chan, bedroom first business later am I right.”

Iwaizumi looked up at Oikawa as he burst out laughing, Oikawa kept getting better. He had everything, even a great sense of humor. 

“Of course that's not ‘how i roll’.” Iwaizumi let his arm fall away from his and started walking out of Oikawa’s bedroom.

“Let’s go Oikawa.” 

He ran after Iwaizumi and they both made their way to his car and were off.

Oikawa’s mom was listening to them the whole time they were there, it was the first time since he moved back in with her that he had been so happy. Her baby boy was finally happy, and he loved Iwaizumi for making him that way again.


	5. Wanna Cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi and Oikawa hang out for the first time.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa were both obviously nervous and didn’t say anything the whole way back to Iwaizumi’s house. When they got there Iwaizumi told Oikawa to stay in the car for a second, which he did, and walked around to the other side of the car to open to door for him. 

Oikawa had a look of surprise on his face before he burst out laughing, “That was so corny Iwa-chan.” He was holding his stomach with one hand and propping himself up on Iwaizumi shoulder with the other.

“I-I was just trying to be nice.” 

“You don’t have to act like that Iwa-chan, I already know you're nice so stop trying so hard.”

Iwaizumi couldn’t help himself, he wanted to do everything he could to make Oikawa happy, and it worked a little differently than he had hoped.

“Well I’m still getting your bag.” Iwaizumi turned around to open the door to the back seat before Oikawa could beat him to it ,but they ended up clashing hands when they both reached for his bag. Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s hand, and he turned to look at Iwaizumi with a red face. Iwaizumi took his opportunity to grab the bag while Oikawa was distracted. 

“Hey Iwa-chan that’s not fair,” Oikawa pouted still holding on to Iwaizumi’s hand, “You play dirty.” 

“Fine then, if you’re gonna pout about it.” Iwaizumi tried to let go of Oikawa’s hand but he just tightened his grip. “What Oikawa?”

“D-Don’t let go.” Oikawa looked away from Iwaizumi to hide his face.

“Just to warn you, my dad is gonna be smiling really weird at us when he sees that we are holding hands. Are you okay with that?” Oikawa nodded his head and closed the car door. 

“Then let's go inside.” Iwaizumi shot Oikawa a smile that made his heart pound, only making the blush on his face grow brighter. They walked up to the door and Iwaizumi took a breath preparing himself for his dad’s reaction.

He opened the door his dad was standing there waiting for them, just like Oikawa’s mom when we went to pick him up.”Hey dad, this is Oikawa.” Iwaizumi gestured towards him with his free hand, but his dad's eyes seemed to be staring at the hand occupied my Oikawa’s. 

“It’s nice to meet you Oikawa, feel free to come over whenever you want.” His dad flashed a big grin and walked into the kitchen to prop himself up on the counter. Iwaizumi guided Oikawa to his room, but when he looked over at his dad he was winking and giving him a thumbs up. Him holding Oikawa’s hand didn’t really help the fact that his dad thought they were dating when they weren’t. 

When they walked into Iwaizumi’s room, OIkawa immediately laid down on his bed.

“So this is where you sleep Iwa-chan?” He rolled around on the bed and curled up in his blankets and laid there for minute before he sat up.

“Yea, I have a futon for you to sleep on tonight and some blankets I washed for you yesterday.”

“Okay cool, thanks Iwa-chan. So what are we gonna do today.”

“Well I was going to ask what you wanted to do, I don't really have any ideas honestly.” Iwaizumi scratched his head and let out a weak laugh.

“Well there is a movie I want to see,” He let his voice get quieter as he spoke, like he was embarrassed, “but it’s a romance movie.”

“That’s fine, if you want to go see it let's go.” OIkawa hoped up with an excited face and hugged Iwaizumi.

“Thank you so much Iwa-chan! Let's go!”

They got in back in the car and headed off to the theatre, it was a lot further away from his house than he thought but the way Oikawa’s face was lighting up made it worthwhile. Oikawa had told him the name of the movie but he couldn’t remember what it was called. Iwaizumi gave Oikawa the money to pay for the tickets, drinks, and popcorn. Oikawa was more of a people person than Iwaizumi so he didn’t mind anyway. When they got in the room where the movie was being played, there was no one else there.

“At least we can get the seats we want right Iwa-chan.” 

“Yea, and we won't be bothered by people talking either.”

They sat in the center of the room and when the movie started Oikawa practically jumped up out of his seat he was so excited. Iwaizumi didn’t pay attention to the movie because he was too busy trying not to be caught staring at Oikawa. He was making faces at every scene in the movie. At some point he had grabbed Iwaizumi’s arm and leaned his head on his shoulder, and eventually he cried when the couple in the movie kissed. 

Iwaizumi didn’t find the movie very interesting at all, but it if Oikawa liked it and it got his mind off of what happened with his dad and his friends than he did not care. If doing stuff like this brought them closer together, than it didn’t matter what it was that he had to do, he would do it.

When the movie was over Oikawa wiped his face and chugged the rest of his drink. They threw away their trash and went outside and sat at a bench. Oikawa had a pained look on his face but Iwaizumi couldn’t figure out why.

“I know you didn’t like the movie. You just ate popcorn the whole time. If you didn’t want to watch it you could have just told me.” Oikawa was sharper that he had thought, even though he didn’t look away from the screen even once he noticed Iwaizumi wasn’t interested.

“Sure it wasn’t the best movie I had ever seen in my opinion, but you liked it and that’s all that matters to me.” Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa closer to him and put his arm around his shoulders.

“I just want you to be happy Oikawa.” 

Oikawa started giggling, “Stupid Iwa-chan, I would have been happy sitting in your room with you. We didn’t have to see the movie.” Oikawa leaned his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder and sighed, “But thank you Iwa-chan.” 

They both stood up and walked to the car and held hands on the way their, but Oikawa stopped walking.

“Hey, what is it Oikawa?”

“Come here for a second.” Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi’s hand getting his to come closer. They were facing each other now and both of their faces were bright red.

“Close your eyes Iwa-chan.” He did what he was told and reluctantly closed his eyes, then he felt something soft press against his cheek, and the grip on his hand tightened. A second later, Oikawa had let go of his hand and made a mad dash towards the car. Iwaizumi realized Oikawa had kissed him and ran away to avoid talking about it. Iwaizumi smiled and walked to the car with the warmth of Oikawa’s lips still lingering on his cheek.

-

-

Iwaizumi and Oikawa were sitting in the floor of their bedroom playing monopoly, which Oikawa was surprisingly good at, when Iwaizumi started to yawn.

“Are you tired Iwa-chan?”

“Yea a little, i didn’t sleep much last night.”

“Then let's go to bed, where's the guest futon?”

“I'll go get it, be right back.”

Iwaizumi went and grabbed the futon and the clean blankets that were in the drier. When he came back he saw that Oikawa has already put up the game and was laying in his bed. “

Oikawa, I'm back with the futon, get out of my bed.” 

Oikawa groaned before slowly peeling himself off of the mattress and making his bed neat on the floor.

Just as Iwaizumi was about to turn on the lights Oikawa stopped him, “Hey Iwa-chan, I’m thirsty.”

“Then go get a drink.”

“Can you go get it for me?”

“No.”

“Please Iwa-chan.” Oikawa was begging like a spoiled child and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but go get him some water. He came back with his drink and again found Oikawa laying in his bed. 

“Damn Oikawa, why are you in my bed again.”

“I'm just keeping it warm for you.” Oikawa got up and grabbed his water from Iwaizumi and sat down on the futon. 

“Thanks.” Oikawa started to drink his water and looked at Iwaizumi who was staring at him. 

“Wanna see something cool Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi sighed, “Sure, but then we are going to sleep.”

Oikawa laid down in the bed and smiled at Iwaizumi, he put his glass of water on his forehead to balance it.

“Ta Da.” 

“So cool.” Iwaizumi mocked him, he turned off the light and started to walk over to his bed and tripped on his desk chair. Oikawa burst out laughing and split his water all over his futon and suddenly it wasn’t so funny anymore. 

“Goodnight Oikawa.”

“Wait Iwa-chan my futon is wet! How am i gonna sleep.”

“Not my problem.”

“Iwa-chan you’re so mean.”

Oikawa was pouting in his soggy futon and Iwaizumi thought it was the funniest thing ever until he knew he couldn’t let him sleep like that.

“Get in.” Iwaizumi lifted up the blankets on his bed and motioned for Oikawa to come lay with him.

“Can i sleep by the wall please?” Iwaizumi shuffled over and let Oikawa climb over him. He situated himself under the covers and up against Iwaizumi.

“C-can we cuddle?” Oikawa asked quietly. Iwaizumi’s heart was beating a mile a minute, he wanted to hold Oikawa but he didn’t know if he would ever had the opportunity, but here he was being asked to do so.  
Iwaizumi lifted up Oikawa’s head, which was facing the wall, and put one arm underneath it and wrapped his other arm around his abdomen and grabbing his hand. No one said anything else the rest of the night. The room was silent except for the shallow breathing of to boys who were hopelessly in love with each other but not willing to admit it.


	6. It's Because I Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi can't find Oikawa when he wakes up and gets into an awkward situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry chapter 6 is so short but I still hope you like it. Aaaaand it might take me like 4 days to post chapter 7 because I've been a little bit busy, but I assure you that I will post sometime soon.

Iwaizumi woke up late that morning because he didn’t set an alarm, after all it was Sunday and he was planning on spending time with Oikawa so there wasn’t any need to wake up early. He opened his eyes and went to get out of bed but was being held tightly by Oikawa who had his limbs wrapped around him. Iwaizumi tried to pry Oikawa off of him with no luck, so he ended up going back to sleep.

He woke up again about an hour later and immediately noticed that Oikawa wasn’t in the bed with him anymore. Oikawa’s bag was still in the room so he knew he didn’t go very far. Iwaizumi walked around the house until he resorted to checking in the bathrooms. His dad asked him what he was doing and Iwaizumi explained, his dad said he didn’t see his boyfriend anywhere. Iwaizumi gave him a smug look and went about his search.

After checking the downstairs bathrooms, he decided to check the one in this room. Iwaizumi knocked on the door before entering, but when he walked in, Oikawa was standing naked in the middle on the bathroom with headphones in his ears. Oikawa didn’t notice him at first but when he did he pulled out his headphones and put his hands on his hips.

“Rude Iwa-chan! You can’t just peek on someone when they are about to shower ya know.” Oikawa showed no embarrassment even though he was fully exposed. Iwaizumi turned around covered his eyes.

“I was trying to find you because you weren’t in bed when I woke up.”

“So you were worried about me Iwa-chan. “Iwaizumi couldn’t see, but Oikawa was sneaking up behind him.

“Of course I wasn’t, Shitty-kawa.” Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi from behind and hugged him. Iwaizumi was struggling trying to get out of the arms of the naked Oikawa.

“Hey Oikawa, let me go! You’re naked!”

“I know I’m naked, but I wanted to hug you. You are cute when you’re flustered Iwa-chan.” Oikawa tightened his grip on Iwaizumi until he surrendered to the awkward hug.

“Hey Iwa-chan?” Oikawa whispered into Iwaizumi’s ear, making his whole body tingle.

“What do you want?” Iwaizumi grumbled under his breath.

“Do you want to take a shower with me?”

Iwaizumi’s face went bright red at the thought, he wanted to, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to do that. Plus his dad was home and it would be a risk of him finding out.

“W-why would I want to do that?”

“Well…I thought we liked each other, so it would be okay.” Oikawa sighed and released Iwaizumi from his hug. Iwaizumi was thinking about what he had just said. Iwaizumi liked him a lot and now he knew now that Oikawa liked him to, so there wasn’t doubt holding him back anymore.

Oikawa was about to step into the shower by himself when Iwaizumi spun him around and planted a kiss on his unsuspecting lips. Oikawa’s lips were soft, and quivering at Iwaizumi’s touch. He could feel Oikawa’s heart beat up against his chest.

Oikawa cupped his hands around Iwaizumi face and took control even though he was caught off guard the moment before. He slipped his tongue into Iwaizumi’s mouth causing quiet sighs to escape from his lips and fill the room. Iwaizumi pulled away and let Oikawa pull his shirt off while placing wet kisses along his jawline as he did so, only excited him even more. Oikawa then made his way down to Iwaizumi’s pants and unbuttoning them quickly, and letting them fall to the floor.

“IWAIZUMI, WHERE ARE YOU? ME AND AKAASHI ARE HERE!” Oikawa and Iwaizumi both jumped when they heard a voice coming towards the bathroom.

“Damn, Oikawa put your pants back on, hurry up.”

As they were frantically trying to dress themselves, the bathroom door flew open almost nailing Iwaizumi in the head. Bokuto and Akashi’s eyes widened with surprise at the scene that was in front of their eyes. Bokuto turned to Akaashi and they both started laughing.

“Hey Akaashi,” Bokuto snickered, “looks like we got him back.”

Iwaizumi was in front of Oikawa guarding him from being seen by his friends, but Oikawa was so embarrassed he was almost in tears. Akaashi noticed first and patted Bokuto on the shoulder to let him know that they might have crossed a line.

“Bokuto let’s wait in the room.”

Bokuto and Akaashi closed the bathroom door, the looks on their faces suggested they felt a little bad because of Oikawa’s reaction. Iwaizumi turned around a rubbed Oikawa’s bare back to comfort him.

“Hey it’s okay, they are my friends. They won’t tell anyone so you don’t have to worry.”

“That was so embarrassing Iwa-chan.”

“But it wasn’t embarrassing when I walked in on you? How does that work?” Iwaizumi asked teasing Oikawa only to be punched in the arm a second later.

“You already know. It’s because I like you.”

They both got dressed and left the bathroom hand in hand, mostly because Oikawa insisted on it. When they walked into Iwaizumi’s bedroom, sure enough Bokuto and Akaashi had made themselves at home cuddling in the floor. Oikawa stared at them for a minute before realizing exactly who they were

“These are the guys you ‘Interrupted’ aren’t they Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked still looking in their direction.

“Yea. That’s Bokuto,” He pointed to the left, “and that’s Akaashi.” Then he pointed to the right.

“Those are my friends.”


	7. Important Piece of an Otherwise Meaningless Existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi hang out at Iwaizumi's house with him and Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry again for another short chapter, the next ones should be longer. So I might not be posting chapters everyday like I have been because I might be busy but I'm not sure. So I have decided that if I get enough people commenting and saying they would like me to, then I will try my hardest to post a chapter everyday or every other day rather than every 4 days or once a week. so comment and tell me what you think I should do and if you like the story so far and what not.

It had been about an hour since the bathroom incident, and Oikawa’s face was still bright red with embarrassment. He mostly sat on the bed pawing at Iwaizumi’s hands while trying to avoid eye contact with everyone else. Oikawa had never been in a situation like this, therefore he didn’t how to go about it so he ended up making everything a bit more awkward than it needed to be. Somehow he made his way into Iwaizumi’s lap and fell asleep like an innocent kitten. 

Bokuto and Akaashi waited until they were sure that Oikawa was asleep before asking about him and what they had seen earlier to avoid upsetting Oikawa anymore.

“So that’s the guy you called huh, he's not bad looking,” Bokuto snickered ,” I can’t believe you were already about to have sex with him though.”

“I wasn’t, we just kissed, that’s all!” Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if that’s how far it was going to go but he wouldn’t have cared if it was. 

Bokuto gave Iwaizumi a “yea right” look, “Oh sure, because you have to be naked to kiss right.” 

“Look, that isn’t what was happening. Lets drop the subject before we wake up Oikawa.”

“Yea Bokuto, let’s not wake up his precious boyfriend.” Akaashi had to chime in of course, he always tried to have the last comment. 

After that Bokuto and Akaashi went back to cuddling in the floor like it was the most natural thing they could ever do. Akaashi was sitting in between Bokuto’s legs and resting his head on his chest while Bokuto played with Akashi's hair and hands. They seemed like such opposites, but when it came down to it, it was like they were made for each other.

Iwaizumi thought back to the time when he had first called Oikawa, and Bokuto had said that him and Oikawa would be like them soon, and right then that was exactly what Iwaizumi wanted. Iwaizumi started to play with Oikawa’s hair and run his hand across his beautiful sleeping face. Oikawa had an effect on him that he didn’t understand, but he accepted it anyway. 

When Bokuto and Akaashi seemed to be preoccupied with each other, Iwaizumi took his chance to sneak a kiss without them noticing. He leaned down slowly, so he didn’t move Oikawa who was still in his lap, and kissed him softly on the lips. Even though it wasn’t much, Iwaizumi felt the kiss throughout his entire body. 

When he looked up, Bokuto and Akaashi were looking at him with grins on both of their faces, and with both of their phones pointed at him. Iwaizumi’s face immediately turned red, but he couldn’t get up to snatch their phones away because it would wake Oikawa. 

“Dammit guys, why did you take pictures?” Iwaizumi whispered.

“Well I took a picture, Akaashi videoed it.” Bokuto laughed under his breath.

“Delete them!” 

Bokuto and Akaashi looked at each other and simultaneously said. “Nope.” 

-

-

After quietly arguing with Bokuto and Akaashi for maybe an hour, Oikawa finally woke up confused. 

“What are you guys arguing about.” Oikawa yawed when he asked, it seemed like he had forgotten about his earlier embarrassment because he was actually talking calmly now.

Akaashi smiled, “Come he and we will show you.” 

Oikawa climbed off of Iwaizumi and looked at the video that was on Akaashi’s phone, and the picture from Bokuto’s . 

“Can you send those to me?” Oikawa asked with a straight look on his face.

“Sure, what’s your number?” Akaashi asked, but just handed the phone to OIkawa to type it in.

Iwaizumi sat on his bed looking at the ground until Oikawa grabbed his hand, and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Don’t be embarrassed Iwa-chan, we have kissed before, and they saw us so what does it matter. “

An hour had passed and Oikawa was finally comfortable with Bokuto and Akaashi. Eventually they left, but it was dark and Iwaizumi needed to take Oikawa home.

“Hey Iwa-chan?”

“What?”

“Can i spend the night again?”

“Why would you want to do that?”

“You know why. Silly Iwa-chan, because i liked being around you and it’s fun here.” OIkawa smiled and laid down on Iwaizumi’s bed.

“If you don't want me to that’s fine.”

Iwaizumi jumped out of his chair and ran into the living room out of nowhere leaving Oikawa confused. He came back into the room shortly after leaving.

“Ask your mom if you can stay.”

“Huh?”  
“My dad said you could spend the night as long as you want. So ask your mom if you can spend the night!” Oikawa just stared back at Iwaizumi not knowing what to do for some reason. 

“Just give me her number.”

Iwaizumi handed the phone to Oikawa and he typed in his mom’s phone number without hesitation. Iwaizumi called the number and it rang twice before someone answered.

“Hello, who’s this?”

“This is Iwaizumi, they boy who came and picked up your son yesterday.”

“Oh, is something wrong?” She asked in a panic. 

“No, I was just wondering if he can spend the night again?”

“Oh. Of course he can.”

“Really, Thank you so much!”

“Iwaizumi, please take care of my son while he is over there okay.’

“Yes ma’am.”

They both hung up and when Iwaizumi went to tell Oikawa the good news that he could stay again, he realized that Oikawa was already asleep on the comfort of Iwaizumi’s bed. Iwaizumi turned off the lights in his room and crawled in his bed next to Oikawa and wrapped his arms around him the same way he did the night prior, the only thing that was different was that Iwaizumi loved it even more the second time around.  
He could only hope that this wouldn’t be the last time he could do this with Oikawa, not that there was any reason he wouldn’t be able to. He was just so scared of losing his because in such a short amount of time, he had become the most important piece of his life that would otherwise be meaningless.


	8. You Are My Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little thing with a hint about the future so pay attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, again this chapter is hella short and I'm so sorry. School just started again and I have to deal with a bunch of senior stuff and i have no time at all for things so I made a small little thing to give you a little hint of what's going to happen. And I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer. So this tiny chapter is actually important to the rest of the story if you figure out the meaning behind it. It has some foreshadowing in it so read between the lines I guess I could say. Please don't hate me for my short chapters guys.  
> On a side not, there will probably be around 12-15 chapters in this fic just to let you know

Iwaizumi laid in his bed captivated by the warmth flowing into him from the man that he was beside. It wasn’t only heat though, it was emotion, vulnerability, things you wouldn’t really show to someone you don’t know or trust. But Oikawa was showing Iwaizumi everything about himself, his good points and his bad points with no hesitation. That alone made Iwaizumi feel like Oikawa belonged to him and that he was the only person who could cherish such a thing. 

Iwaizumi didn’t want to sleep, not because he wasn’t tired, but because he wanted to spend all the time he could with Oikawa, because he knew that one day it would run out and Oikawa wouldn’t be there anymore. When that happened he didn’t want to regret not spending time with Oikawa and not loving him with every fiber of his being. So for now he wanted to lay beside Oikawa and forget about what might or might not happen, forget about when he won’t be there, and love him till that time comes and long afterwards.

Oikawa was the only thing in Iwaizumi’s life that gave him meaning, and without that why would he be there. Iwaizumi believed that his soul purpose in life was to protect Oikawa, that he was made for that reason and that reason alone. 

Oikawa was still asleep, and Iwaizumi was, of course, still holding onto him. Iwaizumi paid attention every sigh or mumbled word that fell from Oikawa’s lips. It's not that they meant something, but they were still part of Oikawa in some way. 

Iwaizumi stroked Oikawa’s messy brown hair, he pulled him closer to his chest and kissed his forehead. This was the perfect moment, just like in all the cheesy romance movies Oikawa loved.

“I promise Oikawa, that I will love you until I can’t anymore, and even after that. I will keep you safe, so don't worry about anything sad anymore. I'm never going anywhere.”

Though Oikawa was still asleep, he heard everything, but he already knew anyways, and he felt the exact same way.


	9. Do You Want to?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi, again, wakes up to Oikawa naked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for taking so long to write this, writers block is real and it was killing me. Please forgive me and my 3 week long break from posting anything, and the hella short chapter. If you are a writer than you understand I'm sure. I hope you enjoy chapter 9.

Iwaizumi ended up staying awake all night staring at Oikawa, not that he was surprised, but now he was so tired he didn’t even notice that Oikawa was walking around his room almost completely naked. He clearly didn't notice Iwaizumi was awake as he frantically searched for his clothes. Iwaizumi cleared his throat to let Oikawa know he was conscious, it seemed fair, though Iwaizumi was rather enjoying the view. 

“IWA-CHAN DON’T LOOK!,” Oikawa said as he fell into the floor and desperately tried to cover himself.

Iwaizumi laughed, “Why do I keep waking up to you being naked.” This was nothing compared to the morning prior so Iwaizumi’s face wasn't nearly as red as Oikawa’s was. 

“I’m sorry, now turn around so I can put on some clothes.” Oikawa motioned for him to turn around, but Iwaizumi immediately shook his head. “Nope.”

“IWA-CHAN TURN AROUND!” Oikawa’s face was brighter than before and he was hiding under all the clothes on the floor. 

“I saw you naked yesterday so why does it matter?”

“B-Because…” Oikawa didn't finish his sentence as he look away from Oikawa. 

“What?”

“...because we aren’t dating yet..”, Oikawa whispered under his breath seemingly embarrassed at what he had just said.

Iwaizumi’s heart skipped a beat, ‘So cute’ he thought to himself. 

“Well do you want to, Oikawa?”

OIkawa turned to face Iwaizumi quickly and his eyes lit up, “Really?”

Iwaizumi stood up and made his way over to Oikawa, who was still on the floor, grabbed his hand, and kissed it. Iwaizumi looked into his eyes with the most passionate smile he had ever made. “Of course.” 

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa off of the floor and into a tight hug. Iwaizumi had never been this happy in his life, and neither had Oikawa. Both of them had practically been alone their whole lives, in different aspects of course. But now they finally had someone they could share everything with and not have to worry about being rejected or being left behind. 

Oikawa was shaking slightly, from either the sudden hug, or the fact the it was cold and he wasn't wearing anything. 

“Oikawa, look at me.” Oikawa hesitantly raised his face to meet his eyes with Iwaizumi’s gaze. Iwaizumi gently grabbed Oikawa’s jaw and pulled him into a tender kiss that left both of them smiling. 

Neither of them said anything for a while until Oikawa buried his face into Iwaizumi’s warm chest. 

“Hey Iwa-chan?”

“What is it?” Iwaizumi was rubbing Oikawa’s back. 

“I love you Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi was stunned, no one besides his dad had ever told him that and it usually seemed like sarcasm or a joke when he did. He was to surprised to say anything back even though he wanted to tell him how much he loved him. He felt bad but he didn’t know what to do, sure he had said it to him the night before, he was sleeping then so it wasn't so nerve wracking but now he was standing in front of his waiting for an answer. All he could do was hug him tighter and hope he knew what he meant. 

“Silly Iwa-chan, don’t be so nervous. I know you love me too.” Oikawa leaned down a little to kiss Iwaizumi on the cheek. I was then that Iwaizumi had remember that Oikawa was actually about and inch and a half taller than him, and he was perfect that way. 

“I really need to put on some clothes now though, I'm freezing.” 

Iwaizumi chuckles and pointed to the corner of his room, “Your clothes are over there.” 

“Oikawa looked at him a little disgusted, “You knew my clothes were over there and you didn't say anything this whole time? You are so mean Iwa-chan.”

“It only because it was funny to watch you freak out.” Iwaizumi laughed at Oikawa as he pouted.

“So mean.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, thanks for reading If there are any typos feel free to tell me in the comments. Please comment what you thought about it, I would be very greatful.


End file.
